危险关系
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 潘德拉贡兄弟x闪，3p，旧剑为"亚瑟"，旧剑alter为"阿托利斯"


危险关系

CP：旧剑金/旧剑alter金

*3p注意

*旧剑为"亚瑟"，旧剑alter为"阿托利斯"，两个旧剑是兄弟

* * *

###

* * *

阿托利斯在第五次挑战红炎龙的时候听到楼下传来玻璃碎裂的声响，还是一连好几个。他犹豫的看着屏幕里残血的怪物，最后还是按下了暂停键，放下手柄起身出去探个究竟。

他下了楼梯，在开放式厨房的水台边找到了那些造成响动的罪魁祸首。晚归的吉尔伽美什正站在那些玻璃渣子旁边，垂着头一脸无辜的看着地面。他应该是喝得有点多了，向来苍白的脸上爬满红晕，连带着领口处裸露在外的皮肤也有些泛红，连呼吸也有些急促。

那是他哥哥亚瑟交往了三年的情人。

阿托利斯皱着眉跨过地上的碎片来到吉尔伽美什身边，金发男人这才意识到他的接近。他抬起头用有些涣散的眼神看他，缓慢的眨动着一双睫毛卷翘的红眸，颇有种楚楚可怜的味道。但是阿托利斯知道这都是男人的伪装，只是因为醉酒而无意散发出的风情。曾经他也轻易的被这副美丽的皮囊所迷惑，直到他发现那皮囊里装的是个多么邪恶的灵魂。

"你又去哪家夜店浪了？" 他毫不留情的揭穿他，"别以为亚瑟这两天出差你就可以为所欲为。"

"…嗯？" 吉尔伽美什歪了歪头，似乎是无法理解他的问话。然后他笑了一下，是标准的吉尔伽美什式的愉悦笑容，"哼，你不会告诉他的。"

阿托利斯重重的吐了口气，不再继续这个无意义的对话，而是弯下腰去收拾地上的玻璃碎片。他不敢在吉尔伽美什身边呆上太久，omega信息素的味道混着酒气缠绕着他，让尚未交配过的年轻alpha有些本能的蠢蠢欲动。

他是亚瑟的情人。

阿托利斯有些烦躁的在心里默念，分神之际不小心被锋利的断面割破了手指。真是个多灾多难的夜晚，他不快的啧了一声，将最后一片玻璃块丢进垃圾桶，起身要去找扫帚来清理剩下的碎渣，却被身后一直袖手旁观的大少爷抓住了手腕。

？！

他几乎可以说是有些惊惧地转过身，看到吉尔伽美什举起他的手放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔掉了他伤口处的血液。男人半眯着眼，迷离的眼神用媚眼如丝来形容都不为过，他像猫一样来回舔舐青年指腹的伤口，最后把整截指尖都含进了嘴里。

理智在脑子里炸成了烟花，随着被舔掉的血液一起消失的无影无踪。年轻的alpha滴酒未沾，却也脸颊绯红，呼吸急促起来。他清楚的感受到自己某个部位的勃起，不由自主的散发出信息素来吸引面前的潜在交配对象，尽管那位是自己哥哥的情人。

吉尔伽美什凑近过来—因为信息素相互牵引的关系他身上的麝香味道也愈发明显，他的唇越来越近，一时间阿托利斯以为他要吻他。结果看穿了一切的男人坏心一笑，只是把头搁在了他的肩上。

"我累了，抱我去床上。" 他在他耳边嘟囔。

早已欲火焚身的alpha自然不会拒绝这样明显的邀约。像是要展现自己的力量似的，阿托利斯一手揽住男人的肩背一手向下托住大腿，把吉尔伽美什打横抱起。他抱着吉尔伽美什，一路拾级而上朝卧室的方向走去。在路过自己的房门口时阿托利斯犹豫了一下，随即想起那满地狼藉的零食包装纸和玩到一半的游戏，出于不想在情人面前丢脸的羞涩少男情怀，他最终选择迈向了主卧。

其实阿托利斯曾不止一次的幻想过和吉尔伽美什做爱，不论是有意识的还是无意识的。他对哥哥带回家的情人产生了不该有的爱慕之心，这样的罪恶感使他有一阵子极度排斥和吉尔伽美什共处一室，为此亚瑟还认真的询问过他是否有什么顾虑。

"如果你对吉尔伽美什有意见的话，我们两个可以搬出去住，我再给你请个保姆。" 向来稳重的潘德拉贡家长子如是说。

"不用。" 阿托利斯脱口而出，为了让自己显得不那么可疑又赶紧补上一句，"我只是有些不习惯，过一阵子就好了。"

亚瑟欣慰的拍了拍他的肩，对自家弟弟背德的感情一无所知。

但吉尔伽美什把一切都看在眼里，也许早就发现了他这份不该有的爱慕。阿托利斯轻柔的把金发男人放在主卧的大床上—是吉尔伽美什和亚瑟的床，边解着男人的衬衣扣子边这么想。

整个房间里都灌满了吉尔伽美什的信息素的味道，浓厚的麝香让从未和omega有过亲密接触的阿托利斯都快喘不过气来。他平素里向来淡漠的浅金色眼瞳此时翻滚着汹涌的情欲，伸向男人的指尖竟微微发颤，连带着宽衣解带的动作都不甚利索。

"磨磨蹭蹭的干什么呢。" 吉尔伽美什单手支着头，一丝不挂的躺在床上看他。

酒精和情欲让他浑身都泛起了美妙的粉红，但他的脸上却依旧是一派淡定的神色，若不是腿间挺立的阴茎和不断往外冒着粘液的花穴出卖了他的欲望，阿托利斯几乎要以为是自己会错了意。鸿沟一般的经验差距此刻是如此鲜明的摆在两人的面前，这让阿托利斯有些挫败，但随即alpha性格中的侵略性和占有欲就浮出了水面。

青年随手将自己身上的T恤和裤子扔在地上，欺身上去把男人困在自己的两臂之间，并用膝盖分开了他的双腿，将自己的欲望顶在那湿润的穴口。他紧紧盯着男人艳丽的蛇瞳，千钧一发之际却停下了动作。

"我要进去了，吉尔伽美什。" 强忍着欲火让阿托利斯的嗓音变得压抑而有些沙哑，他努力搜刮着毕生所学的潘德拉贡教养，用自以为绅士的做法试图给情人留下个好印象，却收获了一对白眼。

"我说你们兄弟俩都是什么毛病，关键时候黏黏糊糊的？" 吉尔伽美什毫不留情的嘲笑着身上的处男alpha。

听了这话阿托利斯自然是绷不住了，他急躁的冲进那湿热而狭窄的甬道，从未体验过的快感让他情不自禁的低吼出声，开始难以自持的疯狂入侵吉尔伽美什的身体深处。这时候什么绅士什么教养统统被他抛在了脑后，他只是遵从着本能的兽欲把身下的omega按在床上，用自己滚烫的肉棒顶上生殖腔的入口。

吉尔伽美什的呻吟夹杂在喘息声中，游刃有余的脸上终于出现了那么一丝裂痕。年轻人用有些粗鲁又缺乏技巧的做爱方式搅得他的身体愈发燥热起来，他抬腿缠住青年的腰，死命的夹着他渴求更多。阿托利斯富有侵略性的信息素铺天盖地的将他淹没，混杂着室内几日前温柔情人留下的气味，让吉尔伽美什有一种同时被两人包围的错觉。

这样的认知让他无端的愈发兴奋起来，他开始下意识的收缩甬道，而青年的攻势也愈发迅猛，每一下都狠狠的顶在他的生殖腔上。剧烈的快感下本就因为醉酒而有些眩晕的吉尔伽美什有些看不清眼前的画面，他叫着阿托利斯的名字，在不断加快的频率中攀上了高潮。

刚泄了处男精的阿托利斯胸膛上下起伏着，从短暂的失神中慢慢的回过神来。他伸手撩起自己额前汗湿的刘海，万般不舍的从吉尔伽美什温暖的花穴中退了出来。情欲迷醉了他本该锐利的感官，以至于当他的身后响起那个熟悉的声音时他竟毫无防备。

"…你们在干什么？"

向来温和克制的声线此刻也绷得有些冷硬，是亚瑟。

阿托利斯的脊背一僵，以一个糟糕的姿势定格在了吉尔伽美什身上。

* * *

###

* * *

亚瑟向深夜加班来机场接他的司机道了谢，将行李包扔进后备箱，坐在车后座的冰冷皮质靠椅上疲惫的吐了口气。他揉了揉眉心，将从早上开始就频频出现的不好的预感压下心头。

潘德拉贡家祖传的直觉从不会出错，可他反复检查了许多遍近期签的大大小小的合同都没有看出任何端倪，那只能说明应该不是公司的问题。既然不是工作上的事，那只能是生活方面的预警了。亚瑟的父母早逝，这些年来唯一的亲人就是大学在读的弟弟，剩下的就是吉尔伽美什了。

说起自家情人，年少多金的alpha总裁情不自禁的就舒展了眉眼，一直挂在脸上的礼节性微笑也有了几分真实的温度。在宣扬三性平权的当下，吉尔伽美什作为金融圈稀少的omega总裁，成功用自己凌厉且强势的手段打下了一片天下，并让那些仍抱着旧时代沙文主义观念的alpha们闭了嘴。亚瑟仍记得当初父母刚过世之后，初入职场的自己为每况愈下的卡美洛四处奔波寻求投资，第一次见到吉尔伽美什的时候就为对方所展现出的气势而折服。只是那时候的自己过于狼狈，还不够资格去追求这位美丽而强大的omega，于是他日以继夜的努力工作，终于在两年后得以风光的在酒会上被人介绍给吉尔伽美什。

即使是在他们已经交往了三年后的现在，亚瑟回想起吉尔伽美什答应他追求的夜晚，也总是觉得自己像是在做梦。

司机大叔通过后视镜看着自家少爷一会儿忧虑一会儿又微笑的样子，默默的在心里叹了口气。这么多年来他作为潘德拉贡家起起伏伏的见证人，心里比谁都清楚亚瑟有多不容易。和小少爷阿托利斯不同，少年时代的亚瑟其实是个温柔而有些羞涩的男孩。他谈吐得体举止温和，半点侵略性也无，很容易就让人忘了他其实是个alpha。后来老爷和夫人出了意外，作为长辈的叔叔还在暗中觊觎潘德拉贡的财产，偌大的家族企业就全靠他一个人挑大梁，生活的重压之下亚瑟就变得有些沉默寡言，他的脸上依旧挂着微笑，但那笑已经失去了温度。这样的状况一直持续到那位少夫人的出现才有所好转。

说到少夫人，吉尔伽美什本人是对这个称谓非常不屑的，再加上少爷对少夫人几乎是百依百顺，平日里便只让自己叫他先生。但在司机大叔略有些古板的三观里，他还是下意识的在背地里称吉尔伽美什为少夫人。而能让少爷坐红眼航班在深更半夜赶回来还又哭又笑的角色，大概也就只此一位了吧。

他清了清嗓子，试图和亚瑟搭话。"您这么着急回来，是少夫人出了什么事吗？"

"嗯？" 亚瑟显然被问的一愣，他下意识的看了眼空空如也的手机锁屏，在庆幸没有任何紧急消息的同时又稍微有些失落，不过他的情人也向来不是粘人的类型，"没什么事，就是…有点想他了吧。"

司机大叔笑了笑不再接话，他心下了然，大概是少爷要给少夫人一个惊喜吧。

然而惊喜没有，惊吓倒是挺足的。

舟车劳顿的亚瑟提着行李站在家门口，那种不安的预感愈发强烈。从窗帘见隐约可以窥见二楼主卧的灯还没有关，然而这个时间早已过了吉尔伽美什平常睡觉的点。他掏出钥匙打开了大门，熟悉的信息素味道就钻进他的鼻腔，显然是发情期的征兆。

亚瑟就知道坏事了。

他随手把行李包一丢，连身上的西装外套都来不及脱就直奔卧室而去。吉尔伽美什不是个会放任自己发情期的omega，作为乌鲁克日理万机的CEO他也没有大把的时间可以浪费在发情上，平日里都会靠药物来控制，因而在少有的自然发情期里他被压抑的信息素就会变得浓郁无比，足以让任何alpha都失去理智的地步。亚瑟不明白为什么吉尔伽美什会在明知道自己不在家的情况下进入发情期，但眼下他其实已无暇去思考这些问题，因为信息素的勾引他也浑身燥热起来。

他上了楼，在走廊尽头拐弯来到主卧。铺天盖地的信息素从没有合拢的门中涌出来，夹杂在其中的是吉尔伽美什的呻吟声，以及…危险的预感在这一刻达到顶峰，亚瑟伸手推开门，看到床上那两具交缠在一起的肉体，思维在一瞬间跌入一片空白。

"…你们在干什么？"

他想尽量让自己显得冷静而克制，但这样的问话显然已经出卖了他的无措。压在他情人身上的是他至亲的弟弟，而他的情人却是一副颇为享受的表情，他心中腾起怒火，却不知该将怒火倾泻到何处去。

没去理会僵成一尊雕塑的阿托利斯，亚瑟走了几步来到吉尔伽美什身侧，从这个角度他可以看到情人湿答答的下体，显然是把该做的不该做的全都做了。他倒抽了一口气，刚琢磨着想要开口却被吉尔伽美什打断。

"亚瑟，是你回来了啊。"

吉尔伽美什像是刚注意到他的存在，稀松平常的和他打了招呼，没有半分被捉奸在床的心虚，甚至还伸手扯着他的领带让他弯下腰来接了个吻。

"要一起吗？" 情热未退的omega在他耳边勾引着，也不等他回答就伸手去扒他的西裤皮带。

亚瑟一把抓住情人的手腕，被欲火和怒火同时折磨着神经令他不再能很好的维持平日里的风度。

"你疯了。" 他盯着吉尔伽美什的眼睛，压低了声音。

而情人赤色的眼里却装满了蠢蠢欲动，剪断了他脑中绑缚着情欲的最后一根绳索。

为什么会变成这样呢。

亚瑟抱着吉尔伽美什从后面进入他，与他相对的阿托利斯则将再次挺立的欲望插进了omega的花穴。有了第一次的经验之后阿托利斯显然成长得非常迅猛，他不再一味的直来直去，而是学会了变幻着角度去探索吉尔伽美什甬道内的敏感点并加以刺激。而早已熟悉情人身上每一寸肌肤的亚瑟则富有技巧的顶着他后穴内的高潮点，他报复性的咬着omega后颈上的腺体，将自己的标记刻印的愈加醒目。

前后被同时填满的刺激让吉尔伽美什轻易的就缴了械，但被勾引起情欲的alpha们显然不会就此罢休。他的眸中泛起生理性的泪花，被操弄的浪叫连连。两种不同的alpha信息素一起折磨着他的腺体，异样的快感灌满他的四肢百骸。

吉尔伽美什向前伸出手，试图在青年的胸膛上寻找一个支点，却被身后的情人猛的勒住腰间。他重心不稳的向后倒去，让后穴里亚瑟的欲望抵进更深的地方，前方的阿托利斯也紧追不舍，只是稍微远离了片刻就猛冲进来。阿托利斯搂着他的脖子向他索吻，这让呼吸频率早已失调的吉尔伽美什难以招架，他想要让他们停一停，但年轻的alpha们被情欲和嫉妒支配了思维，不断的进攻着他的弱点让他说不出完整的句子。

恍惚间他听到有人叫他的名字，说着喜欢的告白，被泪水模糊的视线让他辨不清面前的究竟是谁，随即又被下一波快感的浪潮所吞没。

果然年轻人的欲望是很可怕的啊。

酒精褪去之后稍微冷静一点的吉尔伽美什枕着亚瑟的手臂打了个哈欠，他侧过头亲吻情人疲惫的睡颜，另一边的阿托利斯又凑过来撒娇般的蹭着他的脖子。无奈之下他只得转过头给了青年一个安抚性的吻，心满意足的青年才肯睡去。

晚安。

* * *

End


End file.
